Je T'aime
by smile in this wonderland
Summary: "in a town where none of your secrets are safe and your closest friend can turn on you in under a minute, this is where we will learn. where we will learn to lie, cheat, scam, argue, and most importantly? love." / Just eight teenagers trying to learn the ways of Westchester, New York.
1. prologue

**disclaimer} **I don't own Clique Characters

**an} **hi.

**contents} **character introduction

**side note} **enjoy! (:

* * *

**Je T'aime**

_**In Westchester, New York, status is everything. To these eight teens, status comes naturally. Love? Not so much.**_

**meet the girls of westchester**

**a beautiful brunette**

_"I feel like I'm waiting for something  
__that's not going to happen"_

**a daring platinum blonde **

_"Somewhere between our laughs,  
long talks, our stupid little fights and all our jokes,  
I fell in love"_

**a quick-witted auburn-haired**

_"Maybe I'm scared to say  
I'm falling for you"_

**a blissful raven-haired**

_"When we first met, I honestly had  
no idea that you would be  
so important to me"_

**and the boys, of course**

**the rebel**

_"A little rebellion now and then  
is good"_

**the cheater**

_"Once I catch you in one lie,  
it makes me question everything  
you've said"_

**the lover**

_"I was praying that you and me  
might end up together"_

**the wisher**

_"One kiss to pretend I'm not alone.  
One touch to remember how it  
feels to be home"_

_**But in Westchester, there's always some drama going on.**_

**we're just a group of teens trying to find ourselves in a place of heartbreak, betrayal, status, money, and love. we're just trying to learn who we are, how we matter, who we belong with.**

**in a town where none of your secrets are safe and your closest friend can turn on you in under a minute, this is where we will learn.**

**where we will learn to lie, cheat, scam, argue, and most importantly?**

_**love**_**.**

**welcome to Westchester, New York.**

**enjoy your stay.**

* * *

**an}** sorry about the short an upstairs (lmao) I was just excited to get this started. I hope you all enjoy this story.

**4 reviews **to start (:

-peyton c:


	2. chapitre un

**discl****aimer} **I do not own quotes, or the Clique characters

**an} **idek if those 4 reviews were even 4 different ppl (joyyy(; ) but I said 4 reviews, and I had four reviews, so here's your update (:

**contents} **you learn who the four girls are. idk if you guys will be surprised (well, obviously massie and Claire are the blonde and brunette, that's a given, but idk what you all thought for the auburn and raven haired ones).

**side note} **enjoy!

* * *

**Je T'aime**

**Chapitre Un**

_"I feel like I'm waiting for something  
that's not going to happen"_

Massie Block walks through the hallways, students parting for her. Her signature smirk finds its way on her face as she saunters down the hallway. She ignores the students as they try to get her attention by complimenting her outfit or complimenting her hair. Massie is used to it.

Massie grins. "Claire!"

Said girl turns around, her platinum blonde hair swishing behind her back. Massie is momentarily jealous at how Claire looks effortlessly flawless, like always. But then she lets it go; it's not worth it.

"Mass!" Claire meets Massie halfway down the hallway and they embrace in a hug.

When they break apart, they hook arms and continue walking down the hallway. Students continue to move out of the way for the power duo.

"Are the others in the bathroom?" Massie asks her friend.

Claire shakes her head. "We switched it up this year. We're in the basement."

"Ugh, with the rats?" Massie asks, groaning.

Claire laughs. "No, I paid the janitor to make the basement top-notch."

Massie smirks. "Of course. You're pretty good at this bribing stuff."

"Of course I am. Bribing is second nature in this town."

Claire and Massie quickly walk down the stairs, shoving passing freshmen out of the way. They walk to the end of the hallway, where the door to the basement is located.

Claire turns to the brunette. "Ready?" she asks, a smile playing at her pink lips.

Massie nods.

Claire pushes open the door, and when they step inside, Massie gasps.

The basement that used to be dimly lighted and contained cobwebs and dust bunnies is now exceptionally lighted and cleared of any webs and dust. The tile floors have been swept and polished, and they shine. The walls are clear of dust and scratches, and new lights have been installed all throughout the ceiling. The room is about the same size as a classroom, and the girls have added furniture (two couches, a chair and a coffee table) and there is a plasma screen TV suspended on the wall. On the other side of the room is a mini kitchen where there is a small refrigerator and a microwave oven.

"Surprise!" Nikki Dalton and Heather Davis chorus.

Massie laughs. "I've missed you guys!"

The fours girls group hug, happy to be with each other again. After a long summer of total isolation from each other, the girls are finally united.

_"Somewhere between our laughs,  
long talks, our stupid fights and all our jokes,  
I fell in love"_

Claire Lyons falls gracefully onto the armchair, a soda can in her hand. "So are we ditching?"

Heather laughs, flipping her black hair behind her. "Of course. I want to catch up with you guys. It's been, what, three months since I've seen you girls?" Heather shakes her head. "Uh uh, no class for me today."

Nikki laughs. "Way to be sentimental Heather."

"Not so much as sentimental as smart." Massie winks, causing the girls to laugh.

"And we know the janitors won't snitch, right?" Heather asks, sliding a Hot Pocket into the microwave oven.

Claire laughs. "The janitors won't snitch because I paid them, and if any kids snitch, Nikki can take it upon herself to destroy their social life."

Nikki gives Claire a bemused look. "Me?" she asks, as if she wasn't expecting it.

Claire grins. "Of course."

Nikki laughs. "Consider that done." She grabs a bag of Starbursts from the cabinet. She rips it open and Massie walks over to grab her stash.

"Okay, so I definitely want to throw a party," Massie begins, sitting on the couch, a bunch of red and pink Starbursts in her hand. "You know, to celebrate the first day of school."

Heather places her plate on the coffee table, her Hot Pocket steaming. She sits crisscross on the floor, blowing on her Hot Pocket so it will cool down faster. "That sounds fun," she says. "Who's house?"

Nikki lays across the other couch. "What if we did it outside for once?"

Claire nods. "That would be fun. How about a pool party?"

Massie grins. "Sounds fun. Our pool is getting renovated, so it can't be at my house. How about Heather? She has an amazing backyard."

Claire laughs, her melodic laugh ringing throughout the room. "Yeah, let's do that. I love Heather's pool."

Heather smiles radiantly. "Cool. I'll tell my mom about it, and she'll take care of the party planning and such."

_Knock, knock!_

The four girls jump.

Claire stands up. "Who on _Earth _is down here?" she snaps, walking to the door. She pulls it open, and her facial expression switches from annoyed to friendly.

"Cam!"

Massie, Heather, and Nikki all jump up from their spots in the sitting area and jog over to where Claire and her boyfriend are.

"Derrick!" Massie hugs her boyfriend of one year.

Nikki kisses Josh Hotz on the cheek, and Heather quickly grabs Chris Plovert's hand.

Claire laughs, pulling her boyfriend over to the seating area. "I was so mad before I found out it was you guys." She shakes her head, her blonde hair flying. "I thought you were some wannabe girl."

Cam laughs. "I most certainly not a girl."

Claire grins. "Oh, I know."

_"A little rebellion now and then  
is good"_

Cam Fisher walks down the hallway, his signature Drakkair Noir cologne attracting the attention from passing girls. He smirks, letting his hands find their way to his front pockets in his jeans, something he always does to show that he knows he's hot.

"Aye, Fisher!" a voice calls.

Cam halts in the hallway, and turns around to see Josh Hotz walking up to him, Claire Lyons and Massie Block walking by his sides.

Josh Hotz is who you'd call Cam's complete opposite. Josh is sweet towards girls; taking them on romantic dates and treating them like princesses. Up until Cam met Claire, he was edgy towards girls; he rarely planned the dates, and he normally treated them like one of the guys.

Claire made him change.

Claire made Cam want to treat her differently. So he did, and he still does. Cam takes Claire are spontaneous dates and treats her like she's his everything. In a way, she is.

"Aye Hotz." Cam high fives Josh. He turns to Massie. "Mass, you going to go smoke a blunt? You look pissed."

Massie shoves Cam away from her. "Back off, Fisher. I could snap your neck if I wanted to."

Claire laughs.

"What, no support?" Cam asks, turning to his girlfriend.

Claire giggles, then shakes her head. "Nope."

"Anyways," Josh says, trying to hide his smirk. "Are we all going to Derrick's house after school?"

Cam nods. "I thought we always did." Cam shrugs. "Whatever. Who all am I picking up?"

"You're picking Josh and Chris up," Massie says. "Claire is taking the girls and I."

"Why am I are your designated driver?" Claire asks.

"Why are you all standing in the middle of the hallway?" Derrick Harrington asks, walking up with Nikki, Heather and Chris.

Cam rolls his eyes. "Ask Josh. He's the one who stopped us in the middle of the hallway."

"'Us'?" Massie asks. "Last time I checked, you were the only one in the hallway."

Derrick laughs. "She got you Fisher."

"I don't see the big deal about this," Cam says. "All I said was 'us'."

Claire kisses him on the cheek. "Better?"

Cam kisses her on the mouth. "Better."

Heather fake-gags. "So done with you two and your fluffiness. Can we go get some lunch?"

* * *

**an**} HOLLLLLLAAAA YALLLL

omg tomorrow is my last volleyball tournament and I am so excited asdfghjkl.

so what did you all think of the chapter? I somewhat like it lmao.

**4 reviews **for another chapter.

-peyton c:


	3. please read (:

**_hello everyone... (:_**

**_I am starting over! new acc, new story, new(ish) name! (: i'm just ready to start over...so i'm going to make a new acc. I want everyone (with the exception of like 3 people) to talk to me like i'm totally new..like I've never been here before (: I will do the same._**

**_these stories aren't me anymore and I only have like three good ones (: plus I want to start fresh with some people. so this acc is being deactivated, and I will talk to you all on my new acc (: the name will probably end up being breathing fresh air_ _or something like that._**

**_thank you all so much for reviewing and commenting and being great friends. see you all on my new acc (:_**


End file.
